1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to digital electronic watches, and more particularly to push button control of display and setting of a digital wristwatch having both a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a light emitting diode (LED) display for displaying horological data.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the art, LED displays have been employed as display elements for digital wristwatches, however, several drawbacks exist with this type of wristwatch. One drawback is that it is difficult to read the LED display in sunlight or in high intensity artificial light. Another drawback is that a large amount of power is required to operate the LED's. To conserve power, watches have been designed to display the horological data only when the user presses a push button.
Liquid crystal display (LCD) elements have also been used for digital electronic watches, as disclosed in application Ser. No. 515,797 filed Oct. 17, 1974, entitled "Digital Watch with Liquid Crystal Display" assigned to the assignee of the present application. LCD elements use less power but a problem with them is that no display is possible in total darkness and it is difficult to read the display in dim light.